Today's product marketing solutions are focused on branding of products and how fast the product branding requirements can change, along with accommodating aspects of certain “flavor of the week” branding design concepts that have recently come to dominate the product marketing identification world. The demands of this fast-paced churn of product branding creates a significant hurdle, requiring significant design resources and capital investment to produce product branding concepts of the type required to maintain a foot hold in the market. The current solution to this dilemma is to have every unique branding style built and installed on a given product for identification in marketplace. Accordingly, every new version must be assembled and inventoried, ready at a moment's notice to be assembled to the next product. Costly branding badges/plates are built for every version, type, and color to match for a set of products. Whenever the branding design changes for a given product set, it is vital for continued customer recognition in the marketplace for the updated design to be applied, not only on newly shipped products but also on existing products out in the marketplace. To this end, all of the possible iterations are built, shipped to a remote location, and must be attached at the remote location.
Where the branding being updated is for a product having a very long service life (e.g., a computer infrastructure, or server, cabinet), it is particularly undesirable for previous branding designs to remain in installations without being replaced. Since products such as server cabinets may be in place for multiple generations of server equipment installations, it is undesirable to leave old branding on server cabinets where the old branding may be different from the branding on any newly installed computing infrastructure equipment (e.g., servers) as well as different from server cabinets which are installed at later dates. It is of particular importance, often the server cabinets have perforated doors installed on the front and rear for security reasons; as such, the branding of the individual computing infrastructure equipment installed inside the rack is not visible. Therefore, if the server cabinet branding is updated to be uniform between server cabinets of different ages, then the message sought to be conveyed by the updated branding will be, at best, muddled and unclear, thereby not delivering the proper impact of such branding update decisions.
Where a computer infrastructure product, such as a server cabinet, requires updated branding, some degree of installation of the updated branding onto the door or cabinet is required (see, e.g., FIG. 1). For computing infrastructure products, a conventional branding panel may include an external printed color faceplate, an illuminated background, a wiring harness connected to a power source within the computing infrastructure product, and corresponding cutouts in each panel of the computing infrastructure product for the specific product branding and printed color plate design being attached. The conventional panel is installed by passing the wiring harness through the cutout in the pertinent panel and connecting it to a power source within the computing infrastructure product. The panel is mounted to the cabinet door using fasteners. As such, the rapidly changing product branding demands and the financial and logistical costs of proliferating such rebranded product branding concepts throughout the marketplace